Boyfriend's Tshirt
by bleedforyou
Summary: An ordinary night in the loft. Malec. One-shot.


Title: Boyfriend's T-shirt  
>Author: bleedforyou1<br>Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: An ordinary night in the loft.  
>Word count: 941<br>Warnings: Sex.  
>Note: Hope you enjoy this one! Leave me some feedback, 'cuz I love it xD<p>

Alec watched as Magnus threw clothes around, tossing them haphazardly around the room in an attempt to find something 'suitable' to wear.

"You could always wear your _own_ clothes," Alec said, responding to his boyfriends' rather annoying degradation of every piece of clothing he owned.

Putting his gorgeous lips into an adorable pout, Magnus turned to him and whined. "I want to wear my boyfriend's shirt. Is that so impossible?"

"Not impossible, just improbable. Nothing I have deigns your approval, remember?"

Magnus simply let out a "humph" and returned to his previous activity—making his loft, _their_ loft, a complete and utter mess.

Since they came back from Asia and Alec had had a minor meltdown—which he still was unsure about— Magnus had attempted to show Alec just how much he wanted to be with him for as long as he could. He had Alec sign some papers that handed over half the lease to him, so that not only would the loft be under his name as well, but Alec would no longer have to live in the Institute. He was still a moment's call away, but he rather liked sharing this home with Magnus. It made him feel a tiny bit more adult.

"Where's that one shirt that we got from India? The one that you looked like James Bond in?"

"Er…" Before Alec could make any sort of reply (which would have been half-assed, anyway) Magnus walked out of the closet slowly, his fingers moving quickly up his chest as he buttoned up the shirt he was speaking of.

"I do think it matches the blue in your eyes better, but it's the only one that I can find that isn't ridiculously you and I both know my body deserves a lot more than hideous clothing."

He looked up and Alec gulped—the combination of olive-tanned skin, briefs, and his own shirt all on Magnus' body had a rather unexpected effect on him. One that quickly had him sitting up in bed and reaching for Magnus.

"Aha! See, I knew it would turn you on," Magnus smirked.

"_Everything _you do turns me on," Alec replied, biting his lip hard as Magnus slid up and kneeled in front of him.

"That's what I like to hear." Magnus grinned.

Alec loved this—he loved when both of them kneeled on the bed and touched each other slowly and sinfully, dragging their love-making out as long as possible. He loved kissing the small divot between Magnus' shoulder and neck, and he was rapidly becoming addicted to the sounds Magnus was making.

"I _want_ you," Magnus growled in his ear, pulling back to stare at him with his half-lidded cat-eyes that nearly _always _drove Alec into a frenzy. "Lie back. Let me do all the work this time."

Alec obeyed—and when did he _not_?—and lied back, stretching back and curling his fingers around the iron headboard rails that they had installed when Alec had let out that he loved tying Magnus up. _Kinky bugger…but I love it_! Magnus had grinned at him.

Magnus smiled sinfully as he crawled up Alec's body, dipping his head to make small nips and licks as he came up. He had Alec writhing before he even reached his mouth, where he bowed his head to kiss Alec so deep, he could scarcely remember a time when Magnus _wasn't _kissing him. And then, to top it off, he added that sleek groin-on-groin contact that nearly killed Alec every time.

"Mag—Magnus," Alec stuttered as he came up for air. "Come on now. Enough teasing."

"So forceful. I love it," Magnus chuckled. He reached and pulled off Alec's boxers and his own underwear, going downwards to lick a long stripe up Alec's hard dick.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, his hips shooting upwards to get more of that delicious tongue.

"Yes?" Magnus asked innocently, even though his eyes were still full of mischief as always.

"Do I have to beg?"

"I'd love it if you did," Magnus replied, placing a kiss on the inside of Alec's thigh.

"_Please._ I _need_ you," Alec started to babble. Only Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, could make him _babble_. "Magnus, I need you more than anything. You're gorgeous and smart and oh—sweet Angel!"

Magnus engulfed him in the warm wet heat of his mouth, before pulling back just enough to allow Alec to thrust upwards.

However, just as he was close—_so, fucking close!—_Magnus pulled back.

"Wha—why—"

"I want you inside me," Magnus said simply, crawling back up and mounting him slowly. Alec had always appreciated Magnus' magic, but he _loved_ it when Magnus could prepare himself so quickly, so that Alec wouldn't have to wait to thrust inside him.

They fell into a synchronized rhythm that had Magnus nearly screeching at high levels—yes, Alec could tell Jace, not that he ever _would_—Magnus _was_ a screamer. They moved like two frenzied men who wanted nothing more than to get off, but Alec knew it was more than that. It was always more than that, with Magnus.

"Angel! Yes!" Alec moaned as Magnus climaxed, his hole clenching around his cock. With a shout, Magnus was coming in ribbons of pearly white against Alec's chest while Alec was busy thrusting upwards one more time before he, too, fell into oblivion.

Moments later, when they were catching their breath, Alec realized for the first time that his shirt—currently still stuck to Magnus' back—would be covered in a sticky mess. With the thought of sending his dry cleaning with Magnus' for the first time, Alec smiled as he fell asleep.


End file.
